2ndeC
by LemonStreet
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya est un jeune homme qui commence son travail d'enseignant dans une école réputée, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que les élèves de sa classe étaient des élites dans les emmerdements. Particulièrement six d'entre eux... Que lui réserve donc la GM et son capitaine, Akashi Seijuuro?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire vient de moi ^^

* * *

La rentrée des classes est pour aujourd'hui. C'est sur cette pensée que KurokoTetsuya, nouveau professeur au lycée de vingt-deux ans s'habilla de manière présentable, propre, tout en restant simple. Ça serait sans aucun l'une des journées les plus belles mais aussi les plus stressantes de sa vie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être professeur. Certes, lycéen il voulait enseigner en petite section, mais en grandissant il avait peu à peu choisis d'être prof au lycée. Le jeune adulte se mit en route à l'heure, car comme toute personne normale le retard ne se présentait que dans de rare occasion et ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Il quitta sa maison normale pour rejoindre sa voiture normale pour partir exercer son travail normal tel un homme normal vivant normalement. Son trajet ne dura pas trop longtemps. Quand il arriva, Kuroko remarqua certains professeurs étaient déjà arrivés. Le jeune homme les saluèrent poliment d'une petite courbette de la tête. Ils étaient des aînés et leur devaient le même respect que les élèves envers leurs enseignants. Malheureusement, ses collègues n'avaient pas remarqués sa présence. Kuroko ne s'en formalisa pas et pris la parole.

 **"-Bonjour."**

Certains sursautèrent tandis que d'autre, pris d'un élan de curiosité cherchaient à qui appartenait cette voix. L'un d'eux fit un sourire,c'était celui qui l'avait accueilli dans l'établissement: Koganei Shinji.

 **"-Ah, bonjour ! Tout le monde, je vous présente Kuroko Tetsuya !**

-Bonjour à tous, ravis de faire votre connaissance. _Répondit Kuroko en hochant de la tête._

 **-Alors voici Riko Aida avec son carré châtain, professeur de sport.** _Le nouveau professeur parut un instant étonné_ _t_ _a_ _n_ _dis qu'elle lui faisait un signe de main._ **Ensuite Junpei Hyûga avec son air sévère et ses lunettes. Prof d'histoire/géographie.**

 **-Salut.** _Salua ledit Junpei Hyûga._

 **-Ensuite Tatsuya Himuro, avec sa mèche qui cache son œil gauche.** _l'interpellé lui adressa un sourire._ **Prof d'anglais. Yukio Kasamatsu avec les cheveux noirs en bataille et sa blouse blanche.** _celui-ci répondit par un grognement envers son collègue avant de saluer le nouveau._ **Satsuki Momoi avec ses cheveux roses c'est la prof de SVT.**

 **-Enchantée Kuroko Tetsuya !** e _lle lui tendis la main avec un large sourire_ _tandis que Kuroko répondait à son geste de politesse_ _._

 **-Shun Izuki pour les maths mais il n'est pas encore là. Et les profs de langue qui ne sont pas arrivés. Enfin si, le professeur d'espagnol Ryo Sakurai, celui d'italien, Shouichi Imayoshi et le professeur d'allemand, Mitobe...enfin Rinnosuke Mitobe ! Tu rencontrera les surveillants, à part moi, plus tard."**

Kuroko avait maintenant rencontré la plupart dès professeur et l'un des surveillants. Koganei distribua des fiches à chaque professeur, quand il donna la sienne à Kuroko il murmura un petit "désolé" qui fit relever la tête à celui-ci. Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille entre ses mains.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, : 2nd4."

Koganei le regarda avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il la referma un instant avant de se lancer.

 **"-Tu as la pire classe."**

Le jeune professeur de japonais croisa le regard du surveillant. Comment pouvaient- ils savoir que c'était la pire classe puisque ces élèves étaient en seconde. Mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre: il était dans un établissement qui allait du collège au lycée.

 **"-Pourquoi ne pas avoir séparés les élèves ?** _Questionna calmement le turquoise._

 **-Ici c'est une école d'élitiste, du coup les classes restent toujours les mêmes, seuls les professeurs changent. Et c'est aussi parce que Shirogane, le directeur, a pris sous son ailes les six joueurs super forts de son club de basket. Il ne veut pas les séparer mais il veut qu'ils arrêtent leurs conneries. D'ailleurs, y a qu'avec lui qu'ils sont gentils en ce qui concerne les adultes. Bref, faut pas trop chercher à comprendre."** Lui _indiqua son vis à vis._

Kuroko s'arrêta sur un mot: "basket". Il aimait beaucoup ce sport bien qu'il n'ait aucun talent en ce qui concerne le basket. Le turquoise savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ses élèves ne pouvaient pas être aussi terrible. La cérémonie commença, les classes étaient rangées tandis qu'on leur présentaient leur professeur principaux. Au tour de Kuroko, il y eut un silence de mort, certains professeurs prenaient une mine désolée et le directeur adjoint se racla la gorge pour ensuite continuer. Un certain temps passa avant que les professeurs allèrent chercher leur classe, ce que Kuroko fit. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à sa salle avant d'autoriser les élèves à entrer et s'asseoir. Le turquoise posa ses affaires avant de commencer.

 **"-En premier lieu, vous allez me faire une fiche de présentation. Que je puisses retenir qui est qui. C'est aussi pour vous connaître personnellement.** _Il_ _marqua un temps de p_ _au_ _se_. P **ar contre évitez les choses inutiles que je ne veux pas savoir.**

 **-Faudrait savoir, vous voulez nous connaître personnellement ou pas ?"** _S'exclama un jeune garçon à la peau basané._

Kuroko dirigea son regard vers l'impertinent avant de continuer.

 **"-Il faut que je puisses savoir si vous avez certaines allergies ou problèmes quelconques."**

Le jeune homme distribua les feuilles à chaque élèves dans la salle. Il revint à sa place, préparant à l'avance les autres fiches qu'il allait devoir distribuer quand un avion en papier frôler sa tête. Il récupéra l'objet tout en relevant le regard vers la troupe de petits monstres. Il les défièrent un instant.

 **"-Je vous prierez de ne pas faire n'importe quoi des feuilles que je vous remets.** _Il inspecta les tables afin de trouver qui n'avait plus le bien qui lui avait été donné. Il trouvant avant de se rapprocher du même garçon que tout à l'heure._ **Nous sommes d'accord...Kuroko regarda la feuille. ...Daiki-kun ?**

 **-J'vous permets pas de prononcer mon prénom."**

Le garçon prit un air boudeur, Kuroko ne releva pas, lui redonna la fiche avant de retourner à sa place. Le bruit de déchirement lui parvint aux oreilles, il ne répondit pas à la provocation.

 **"-Un..."**

Kuroko fronça les sourcils.

 **"-Deux..."**

Il leva la tête et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose.

 **"-TROIS !"**

Tous lancèrent leurs confettis en l'air en s'écriant et rigolant. Kuroko resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi peu mature en seconde. Trois coups se firent entendre et un jeune garçon aux yeux hétéro-chromes pénétra dans la salle sans prendre la peine d'attendre l'autorisation d'entrer. Il alla s'installer à sa place sans demander son reste. Le professeur ne bougea pas d'un iota, repérant tout de suite les six garçons dont lui avait parlé Koganei. Un grand roux, un beau blond, un vert sérieux à lunettes, un immense violet, un bleu basané et musclé et un roux bien supérieur. Tous plus ou moins baraqués et avec une classe inouïe. Le turquoise fronça les sourcils. L'homme normal à la vie normale allait avoir un problème de normalité.

Fin !

Bonus:

Le garçon prit un air boudeur, Kuroko ne releva pas, lui redonna la fiche avant de retourner à sa place. Le bruit de déchirement lui parvint aux oreilles, il ne répondit pas à la provocation.

Élèves: **Un...**

Kuroko: fronça les sourcils.

Élèves: **Deux...**

Il leva la tête et s'apprête à dire quelque chose.

Kagami: **ATTENDEZ ! J'ai pas finis de couper le papier !**

Aomine: **Putain ! Mais t'es une brèle !**

Tous les élèves sortent de la classe, exaspérés par leur camarade.

Kagami: **Rhô, mais c'est bon !**

Kuroko: **...**


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot: Je suis sincèrement désolée, tellement désolée, terriblement, désolée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour...mon chapitre 1, j'ai remarqué les fautes et les oublis de mots, ça devait être désagréable à lire :o (Je le corrigerais d'ailleurs hein ;))

Ensuite, comme je m'en doutais, les reviews ça fait plaiz' ! :D

Bref ! La question qui est revenu le plus souvent c'est...si il y a des parings, alors en fait...(vous stressez hein ? xD) comme c'est la première fois que je publie ici, j'ai pas su comment mettre les parings et j'ai oublié de le préciser au chapitre 1. En couple principale nous avons du AkaKuro (car c'est mon préféré :3) avec en fond du MuraHimu, MidoTaka et KogaMito ^^ (C'est la réponse pour Kuurogi et Ellie27)

Kuroko est un professeur de Littérature japonaise (en fait j'ai choisis la matière où il est le meilleur dans l'oeuvre originale) et en classe de seconde car dans le manga...ils sont en classe de seconde, c'est tout xD (Réponse pour Ajiadompey)

J'espère de tout mon coeur que tu aimera la suite alors ! :D (en fait maintenant ça me fait encore plus stresser de savoir que tu peux ne plus aimer x3)

Bon et pour tout le monde: Bonne lecture et...voilà xD

Disclamer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ^^

Parings: AkaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu et MitoKoga.

Rating: M (ahah !)

et je crois que j'ai tout dis...ah non, les chapitre seront de plus en plus long, vous en faites pas ;)

* * *

La sonnerie avait produit un son horrible qui empêchait les gens de parler entre eux quand elle criait et tout le monde respectait son autorité. Kuroko se leva de sa chaise, il voulait prendre un bon café bien chaud, et la récré du matin le lui permettait. Mais sa sortie de la salle classe avait prit du temps et il se devait de se dépêcher pour avoir son réconfort. Sur sa route il croisa Riko, elle semblait exténuée et voulais sans doute, elle aussi, se détendre. Elle afficha un petit sourire quand elle le vit et s'approcha de lui. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle des professeurs et elle souffla un bon coup.

 **"-Deux heures de supplice ! La seconde C est vraiment impitoyable. Le pire de tout c'est que sur le plan des notes, ils sont la meilleure classe.**

 **-Je n'ai pas encore pu le constater. Pour ce qui est de l'agitation par contre, le rôle d'un professeur est aussi de corriger ses élèves je suppose.**

 **-Tu suppose bien ! Les corrections et moi, ça fait un, mais contre eux, ça ne marche même pas.** _Elle inséra deux pièces dans le distributeur._

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en chargerai. C'est un défi que je me lance à moi-même.** _Riko prit son café et il fit la même chose qu'elle précédemment._

 **-Fais attention quand même. Ce ne sont que de beaux diables.**

 **-Tu parle du groupe de six ?** _interrogea Kuroko._

 **-Ryota Kise, Shintaro Midorima, Murasakibara Atsushi, Daiki Aomine, Taiga Kagami et Seijuro Akashi. Ce sont de eux que je parle."**

Il prirent un temps de pose, buvant leur café dans le silence. Le son strident de la sonnerie les tirèrent de leur discussion.

 **"-Je les ai justement.** _songea Kuroko à haute voix_

 **-Méfie toi des autres aussi, ce sont comme des diablotins qui obéissent aux beaux démons."**

Kuroko retint un rire, la comparaison était sûrement bien trouvée. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, saluant quelque professeur passant par là, malheureusement la pause avait finit par les laisser et leur devoir reprirent de plus belle. Les deux professeurs se quittèrent finalement, allant chacun dans sa salle respective. Le turquoise était arrivé avant ses élèves et finissait les derniers préparatifs de son cours. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était maintenant prêt à tout.

Personne.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit.

Toujours personne.

Son regard se dirigea instinctivement sur l'horloge. 10:20. Il lâcha un long et profond soupire avant de se lever, les notant absents au passage. Oui, une semaine et demie depuis la rentrée s'étaient écoulés et les voilà déjà tous absents. Devait-il se réjouir ? Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se faire bousculer.

 **"-Excusez nous de notre retard !"** _Lança une fille blonde._

Chacun leur tour les élèves rentraient. Ils arrivaient à dix heures vingt-cinq et ils croyaient qu'il allait les accepter ? Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées le fameux Taiga Kagami lui répondit:

 **"-Vous n'allez tout de même pas tous nous renvoyer ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non, installez-vous. Prenez une feuille et un stylo."**

Une fois assis tout les yeux de la classe le regardèrent.

 **"-Vous avez très bien entendu, c'est une interrogation."**

Kuroko entendit quelques grognement. Seijûrô Akashi le regarda quelque seconde, affichant une sourire narquois. Voilà un professeur intéressant. Tandis que les adolescents sortaient les affaires utiles pour le contrôle, leur professeur faisait l'appel. Ils étaient tous là. Cela fait, il alla écrire au tableau le sujet. "Dites tout ce que vous savez sur les trois périodes principales japonaise.". Ryota Kise leva la main.

 **"-Oui ?**

 **-Nous n'avons pas appris ça.**

 **-C'est ce que vous seriez en train d'apprendre si je n'avais pas, chaque jour, un malencontreux incident qui retarde le cours.**

 **-Hmph !"**

Et dans un silence presque complet le devoir passa, Kuroko mit fin à l'interrogation cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, malgré les plaintes d'élèves n'ayant pas terminé, n'étant autre que les trois quarts d'entre eux. Kuroko feuilleta les fiches rendues. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient pour la plupart intelligents, bien qu'il savait que certains avaient triché.

 **"-Vous devriez tous avoir la moyenne"**

L'ensemble soupira de soulagement, prêt à recommencer son bazar.

 **"-C'est terriblement dommage que je ne les notes pas, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?"**

Kuroko remarqua qu'il les avaient provoqué suite au blanc qui s'était installé. Il devait bien se l'avouer, c'était méchant, mais apparemment, c'était la seule solution: répondre à la déclaration de guerre faite lors de la rentrée. Un jeu puéril. Puéril, certes, mais tout de même un peu amusant, du moins, lorsqu'il menait la danse. Du côté du groupe de la "Génération Miracle",qui était surnommée ainsi grâce à ses magnifiques compétences au basket et aussi pour faire plus court, ils se levèrent et partirent sans jeter un regard en arrière. Une fois dehors, c'est Murasakibara qui prit la parole, farfouillant par la même occasion ses poches

 **"-On fait quoi avec ce prof ?** _Soupira-t-il, las, une barre chocolatée dans sa main droite._

 **-On joue avec lui.** _Répondit Akashi._

 **-Ça va être marrant ! Dis Murasakibaracchi, tu me passe une barre ?** _Quémanda Kise._

 **-Nan Kise-chin, j'veux pas donc t'aura pas.** _Fit le géant violet, sur la défensive._

 **-Trop méchant !"**

Les autres élèves, qui étaient partît après la sonnerie, entourèrent la Génération Miracle, restée devant la porte de la salle de classe. Le turquoise les vit partir tranquillement.

Kuroko s'installa sur son siège. Décidément, c'est six là ne respectaient même pas la cloche autoritaire et aimée à la fois. Mais bon, peu importait car cette fois-ci...

...Il avait gagné.

 **"-Monsieur ?** _Demanda un première année devant la porte._

 **-Pardon, allez-y, entrez."** _Sourit-il._

 _Fin !_

(encore un délire tout nul ! x))

Murasakibara: ***** _soupire et sors une barre chocolatée_ *** On fait quoi avec ce prof ?**

Akashi: **On joue avec lui.**

Kise: **Ça va être marrant ! *** _se tourne vers Murasakibara_ *** Dis Murasakibaracchi, tu me passe une barre ?**

Murasakibara: ***** _Sors une deuxième barre et la jette par l'estrade_ *** tiens.**

Kise: ***** _ébahi_ *** Depuis quand c'est toi qui veut ma mort ?!**

Murasakibara: **Bah comme ça c'est la dernière fois que tu me demande à manger. Par contre...*** _aura noire_ *** je ne veux pas avoir jeté cette barre pour rien.**

Kise: **IIIIH ! *** _pleurs_ *** C'est bon j'y vais !**

Aomine: **Bien joué Murasakibara ! *** _lève son pouce_ *****

Kise: **Mais croyez pas, je prends les escaliers !**

* * *

voilà ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:**_ suite aux plaintes (XD) que j'ai reçue par rapport à mon chapitre qui était trop court, j'ai décidé d'en faire un plus long ^^

 _ **Réponses:**_ Kitsune- Disons que Midorima n'est pas vraiment dans l'action lui x)

Kuurogi: Le AkaKuro c'est le meilleur couple :3 .Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que celui-ci est nettement plus long ^^ éhéh il est solide Kuroko t'inquiète ;)

Ciel Saynen: En effet, tu as raison, du coup pour celui-ci j'ai mis "à suivre". Pour l'instant je publie au feeling, mais je devrais peut-être faire tout les deux jours ou quoi :p enfin, à voir :D

CelestesViolette: De base je déteste le AoKise, mais Lemon a insisté pour que je face ne serait-ce qu'un petit clin d'œil sur ce couple quand elle a prit connaissance de ta review ^^ du coup, peut-être :)

Ellie27: XD une vie sans AkaKuro, c'est comme une maison sans meuble x) j'espère que tu aimera toujours autant au fil de l'histoire alors :D :3

Sinon rien n'a changé: les persos m'appartiennent pas, les couple restent les même et le rating...reste M :)

* * *

Dans la semaine, Kuroko voyait sa classe principal cinq heures voir six heures. Deux heures en moitiés de classe, trois heures en classe complète et une heure de vie de classe une semaine sur deux. Le lundi, une heure durant l'après-midi avec le groupe un et l'heure juste après avec le groupe deux, le mardi deux heures en fin de matinée et une fois sur deux une heure de vie de classe, où beaucoup de choses serait dite, en dernière heure, une heure le mercredi en première heure pour le groupe un et en dernière heure pour le groupe deux, et une heure le jeudi après-midi. Pour ce qui était des groupes, il avait formé celui des plus gentils, le numéro un et les plus turbulents dont la Génération Miracle dans le deuxième. Et aujourd'hui était vendredi, jour où il n'avait pas cours avec eux. Autrement dit, jour de repos. Et c'était l'un d'eux qu'il vivait là maintenant. Bien sûr, il devait faire cours aux autres élèves, préparer ses cours et surtout ses armes pour cette classe, mais c'était ses jours les meilleurs. Son regard s'arrêta sur Koganei faisant un signe de main au professeur d'allemand, Shinnosuke Mitobe. Le turquoise s'avança vers le surveillant.

 **\- Bonjour Koganei-kun.**

 **\- Ah Tetsuya ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, Mitobe-Kun a cours ?** _S'enquit-il._

Le brun acquiesça un peu rêveur avant de reprendre.

- **Dis-moi, ta classe principale n'est pas insupportable ?** _/Kuroko fit un sourire qui dérouta un peu son homologue. /_

 **\- Tout se passe bien de mon côté. Il n'est pas marié, tente ta chance.**

Le surveillant se tut un instant, regardant son ami avec des yeux ronds comme des galets. Koganei se repris bien vite, il n'avait pas l'intention de le nier. Juste de le cacher pour l'instant.

 **\- Comment t'as deviné ?**

 **\- À ce niveau-là, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis un professionnel. Comme j'étais "invisible" peu de personne me parlaient. Alors je m'amusais à observer leurs mimiques et peu à peu je commençais aussi à déceler leurs secrets** _, dit-il, pensif._

 **\- Ah ah ! Quand une personne tombera amoureuse de toi ou que tu tomberas amoureux, tu n'arriveras sans doute pas à le voir.**

 **\- Oui, peut-être.**

 **\- Généralement, faire l'aveugle permet de mieux nier.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi pour m'ouvrir les yeux.** _/Kuroko fit un petit sourire. /_

 **\- Pas de problème !**

 **\- Et concernant Mitobe-kun ?**

 **\- Ah... bah, je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu.**

 **\- Si tu attends sans cesse, tu n'y arriveras pas.**

 **\- Ouais, je sais...c'est vrai, tu as raison ! Mais bon, j'y peux rien. La peur est vraiment un problème, peu importe les circonstances.**

Le turquoise se demanda un moment si Mitobe, lui, avait remarqué ça. Sans doute que non, comme l'avait dit Koganei, on préfère nier, que l'autre face le premier pas. Tout ça par peur. Leur conversation resta en suspens. Masako Araki sortit sa tête de la fenêtre.

 **\- Koganei, ça fait combien de temps que tu traînes ?** _/Une aura noire la recouvrit/_

 **\- P-pardon Masako !**

 **\- Enfin, tu auras la correction que tu mérites plus tard. Le prof d'allemand a renvoyé un élève qui ne veut pas sortir de classe, tu peux y aller ? En fait non, tu vas y aller.** _Répondit-elle sévèrement._

Cette femme a un côté maternel. C'était ce que se disait à chaque fois Kuroko quand il la voyait. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Koganei.

 **\- Le hasard fait bien les choses. Même si tu ne pourras pas lui dire que tu l'aime directement, tu pourrais essayer de lui faire passer un message.**

 **\- Trop compliqué.**

Le surveillant fit la moue avant de partir en direction de la salle du professeur d'allemand qu'il connaissait presque par cœur. Il arriva sur place et baissa les yeux quand il vit l'assistant de Mitobe : Furihata Kouki. Car même si Mitobe n'était pas muet, comme il était obstiné à ne pas parler, on lui avait assigné un assistant ainsi que quelques machines. Même si Koganei était le seul à comprendre Mitobe, puisqu'ils étaient amis depuis le collège, c'était ce fameux Furihata qui faisait office d'assistant. Le surveillant se déplaça jusqu'à l'élève avant qu'une petite discutions ne soit lancée. Au bout de cinq minutes Mitobe fut débarrassé de cet élément perturbateur. Koganei lança un regard dans sa direction, il lui faisait un sourire. Ses joues commencèrent à chauffer et son cœur à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il se sentais ridicule. L'élève et lui se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment des surveillants. Il n'était pas spécialement grand, mais ça restait un bâtiment. Il fallait bien ça, cette école était pour les fils à papa en plus d'être prestigieuse. Ils y entrèrent au rez-de-chaussée était pour la salle de repos, les distributeurs et tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec le travail, au premier c'était le bureau de chaque surveillant ainsi que le bureau collectif et au deuxième, là où les élèves turbulents qui étaient renvoyés des cours travaillés. Avec celui que Koganei avait ramené, ils étaient trois élèves. Le brun s'installa sur le bureau et les laissa travailler, faisant lui aussi son boulot, tout en pensant à une certaine personne.

L'heure passa vite au goût de Kuroko, cette fois-ci, il avait cours. Il monta les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait sa salle, lorsqu'il croisa Mitobe.

 **\- Bonjour Mitobe-Kun,** le salua-y-il poliment. /Mitobe lui offrit un sourire gratifiant. / **Koganei-kun voulait te dire quelque il me semble... Par contre je vais devoir y aller.**

Kuroko continua sa route tout en faisant un signe de main au professeur d'allemand. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais bon... Son regard s'arrêta sur un de ses élèves : Akashi Seijuro, il souriait et le regardait de haut en s'approchant il murmura :

 **\- À lundi monsieur.**

Cette phrase voulait tout dire, ils lui avaient sans doute concocté une surprise.

Mitobe cherchait son ami dans la cour, sauf qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il soupira avant d'aller dans le bâtiment des surveillants, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas rentré chez lui. Sinon, il devrait attendre lundi avant de savoir ce que Koganei voulait lui dire, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas le samedi, et le connaissant il aurait oublié ce qu'il voulait lui dire. De plus, c'était peut-être important. Ou alors, tout ça n'était que des excuses et qu'il voulait simplement voir le surveillant. Mitobe secoua la tête. Il heurta quelqu'un et reconnu la voix qui avait lâché une petite plainte.

 **\- Ah, Mitobe.**

 **\- ...**

Koganei parut surpris.

 **\- Euh...oui je voulais te dire quelque chose. Mais enfin...hum...** _bafou_ _illa_ _le surveillant, gêné. /Mitobe pencha sa tête sur le côté._ / **en fait voilà... je crois que je-**

Le lundi était arrivé au plus grand dam de Kuroko. Une heure avec chacun des groupes, et à la suite en plus. Mais sa préoccupation se tournée vers quelque chose d'autre...ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Koganei et commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus, est-ce que ça c'était mal passé ? Peut-être qu'il avait fait une erreur en poussant le brun à ce déclarer, même si Kuroko n'était pas sûr que le surveillant l'ai fait. Mentir ne semblait pas être la solution. Toute la matinée Kuroko la passa à se culpabiliser. Jusqu'au midi où il croisa Koganei. Le turquoise partit à sa rencontre.

 **"-Koganei-ku-**

 **-Comment ça va Kuroko ?**

 **-Euh...bien, mais je voulais justement te poser la question par rapport à vendredi.**

 **-Ah oui, tu m'as envoyé Mitobe. Ne t'en fais pas, mes envies de meurtres sont dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre que toi !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Oui, parce que j'étais sur le point de me déclarer quand...**

 _ **" "-Mitobe je voulais te dire quelque chose, on se connaît depuis le collège, mais quand on est entré au lycée je suis-**_

 _ **-Mitobe, je te cherchais ! Tu pourrais m'aider ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.** Intervint Furihata._

 _ **-...?**_

 _ **-On en reparlera plus tard, c'est pas grave. Salut !"** Ai-je répondu souriant **"**_

 **-Et voilà, on ne s'est pas vu depuis.**

 **-Tu es jaloux de Furihata-kun ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! Mitobe ne s'intéresserait pas à lui !**

 **-Et Furihata-kun non plus, il est juste maladroit mais il ne s'opposera pas à ta déclaration à mon avis."**

Le surveillant ne répondit pas et la discussion fut close. Le temps passa vite, trop vite même. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand ses deux heures de pauses furent terminée. Il soupirait tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient préparé cette fois-ci ? La classe se replissait peu à peu. Le premier groupe était plus calme que le deuxième, ainsi, Kuroko pu exercer sa fonction de professeur et faire son cours, malgré la petite difficulté que lui donnait ses élèves. Le turquoise avait tout de même réussir à placer de son cours et instruire ses élèves. L'autre groupe, par contre, c'était tout autre chose. Kuroko les accueillaient devant la porte de la salle, Kise arriva avant les autres, au fur et à mesure tout les élèves entrèrent. Le jeune homme alla faire l'appel.

 **"-Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Haizaki-kun, Hanamya-kun, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun et Murasakibara-kun. Très bien nous allons commencer."**

Le jeune enseignant se tourna vers le tableau et...remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de craie.

 **"-Je peux savoir qui a prit les craies qui se trouvaient ici ?**

 **-...**

 **-personne ne le dira évidemment."** _Soupira l'enseignant._

Kuroko se mordit la joue intérieur. Il allait devoir en envoyer un chercher des craies ? Non,c'était sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas. En tout cas il n'allait sûrement pas les laisser seuls. Il pourrait acquitter Midorima de cette tâche ? Non, même si il avait la tête de l'élève sérieux par défaut, c'était généralement lui qui incitait les autres à faire les mauvaises "blagues" avec son don de parole, même si les ordres étaient commandité par un certain roux au yeux vairons.

 **"-Je reviens."** _Déclara simplement le professeur_

Kuroko laissa les élèves seuls.

 **"-Allons-y et mettez tous votre petit grain de sel."** _ordonna Akashi_

Le turquoise se dépêcha de faire l'aller/retour jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Sur le trajet il essaya tant bien que mal de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. "De toute façon, quoique je fasses ils auraient trouvés une idée pour me faire la misère." Il rentra dans la salle qu'il avait quitté précédemment, craies en main. Il vit Haizaki et Hanamya avec leur téléphones, c'étaient les plus supportables des insupportables, eux ressemblaient plus aux voyous typiques, qui répondaient ou bavardaient sans cesse. Puis ses yeux se détournèrent d'eux pour regarder le groupe de six. Kuroko se dirigea vers son bureau, ses fiches de cours avaient été brûlée, le professeur arqua un sourcil. En voulant écrire au tableau il vit que la télé bloquée le passage. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Il savait qu'elle avait juste était déplacée par ses élèves. Ils manquaient d'originalité aujourd'hui...l'écran plat s'alluma et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre, la télécommande voltigea jusqu'à ses pieds tandis qu'une scène particulièrement gênante passait. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus savoir qui avait allumé la télé. Le turquoise avait parlait trop vite, l'originalité était bien présente. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Kuroko. Il s'empressa d'éteindre la télé.

 **"-Bah alors monsieur ? Faites pas votre prude !"** _S'esclaffa Aomine._

Le turquoise ne releva pas et pris le CD afin de le jeter.

 **"-Vous allez pas gâcher quelque d'aussi bien !** _Fit remarquer le même._

 **-Il n'y que toi qui trouve ça "bien". /Le repris Midorima./**

 **-Vous allez pas me dire que personne ne s'est jamais branlé sur un porno ?!**

 **-Sauf que contrairement à toi, on est pas des fanatiques abrutis.** _Intervint Kagami._

 **-Ah ta gueule ! T'est p't-être pas un fanatique mais t'es un abruti, alors la ramène pas !**

 **-S-Silence s'il vous plaît.** _Se repris Kuroko_

 **-Tu veux t'battre c'est ça ?!"** _Cracha le grand roux_

Voilà qu'ils se mettaient à l'ignorer. La dispute continua.

 **"-Daiki-kun, dehors !** _lança le turquoise._

 **-Et pourquoi moi ?! C'est du favoritisme !**

 **-Tu es celui qui a commencé."**

 **Le basané s'approcha de son professeur, qui était plus petit, et le toisa.**

 **"-Pour la peine je sortirais pas.**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Pas envie.** _Dit-il en baillant._

 **-Très bien j'appelle un surveillant."**

Le turquoise tourna le dos à son vis-à-vis, se dirigeant vers son portable sur le bureau pour appeler Koganei. Il sentit quelque chose contre son dos. Son élève le bloquait contre le bureau, collé à lui, ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps et approcha ses lèvres vers l'oreille du turquoise

 **"-Qu'est que tu- ?!**

 **-Appelle en un et je te fais la misère, surtout avec les bons contacts que j'aie.** _Murmura le plus fort avant de s'éloigner de l'autre_ _ **.**_

 **-Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer.** _Kuroko serra les poings._ **va à ta place."**

Le concerné obéit, Kuroko observa la réaction des autres élèves qui était...neutre ?! À croire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de comportement avec leurs professeurs. Le jeune enseignant allait devoir régler ce problème, mais pour l'instant, il aviserait.

C'est ainsi que son "cours" n'eut pas lieu, et qu'à la place, Kuroko tentait vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans cette classe. La journée du pauvre professeur éreinté s'arrêta une heure après et il pressa le pas jusque chez lui. La première chose qu'il avait fait en rentrant s'apparentait à: se poser et s'endormir. Les songes l'avaient rattrapé facilement, il ne s'était même pas débattu, trop exténué pour cela. C'était sans compter sur la sonnerie de son téléphone, qui semblait bien réelle, pour le retirant de ce repos pourtant mérité. Un numéro inconnu apparaissait sur son écran, il décrocha.

 **"-Allô ?**

 **-Bonsoir !**

 **-Qui est-ce ?** _S'étonna-t-il._

 **-On vient juste de finir les cours, ne nous épuisez pas plus !** _Fit la voix moqueuse de Kise_

 **-Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce que vous...?**

 **-Votre code était simple, votre date de naissance, ce n'est pas original.** _Éclaira la voix de Midorima qui avait remplacé Kise._

 **-D'ailleurs, on a pas que récupéré votre numéro.** _bâilla Murasakibara._

 **-En effet, mais bon, les informations que nous avons prises dans votre téléphone vous seront bientôt parvenues, ne vous inquiétez pas.** _Jubila Akashi, des idées tordues derrière la tête. E_ **n attendant, je propose que tout les deux jours nous nous passions le téléphone.** _s'adressa-t-il à ses coéquipiers avant de revenir sur son professeur_ **. Je précise que ce n'est pas mon portable, celui-ci est seulement réservé pour vous appeler ou prendre des photos amusantes de vous, écrire les informations que nous avons récoltées sur vous...bref, un portable qui concerne votre personne. Comme ça, si vous voulez prévenir la police nous n'auront qu'à tout publier et détruire ce téléphone là.**

 **-Akachin, je t'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps.**

 **-C'est pour pouvoir expliquer les règles du jeu, Atsushi.**

 **-Un jeu Akashicchi ?**

 **-Oui Ryota, car Monsieur Kuroko s'est mis en tête de nous dresser, et pour ma pars, mon but est de le faire craquer. Ceci dit...Bonne chance monsieur.**

Trois "bip" se firent entendre avant que Kuroko n'éteigne sont portable, abasourdis. Visiblement ils l'attaquaient même dans son lieu de sécurité. Ça aller être rude.

Midorima s'approcha d'Akashi.

 **"-Akashi, Takao risque de ne pas vouloir que je communique avec notre professeur.** _Intima celui-ci_

 **-Depuis quand t'obéit à ton mec ?** _Lui répondit Aomine_

 **-La ferme ! Si je le fais il sera encore plus insupportable que d'habitude ! Donc je passe mon tour pour le téléphone.**

 **-Akachin, disons que...j'ai déjà un objectif...je veux bien vous aider, mais pas la peine de me passer le portable.**

 **-très bien, nous seront quatre alors. Taiga, Daiki, Ryota et moi pour le téléphone."**

 **à suivre !**

Midorima: **Mais arrêtez ! Argh ! Burgh ! Afr ! *** _s'étouffe à moitié_ *****

Murasakibara: **Moi aussi j'en veux.**

Le professeur rentre, fait l'appel puis...

Kuroko: **Je peux savoir qui a prit les craies qui se trouvaient ici ? *** _fixe Midorima_ *****

Midorima: ***** _tourne la tête_ *****

Kuroko: **Ouvre la bouche.**

Midorima: **Ghe...*** une craie tombe *****

Kuroko: **... Shintaro-kun... Je vais appeler tes parents, il faut que je les préviennent de ton penchant pour les craies.**

Midorima: ***** _recrache tout_ ***...arf !... Mais pas du tout ! Ce sont ces crétins qui me les ont fourrés dans la bouche !**

* * *

 _ **Petit mot:**_ Bah, comme d'hab' je sais pas quoi dire...à part qu'on se revoit au chapitre suivant hein ^^ (quand je serais plus habituée je mettrait peut-être plus de commentaire à la fin xD même si c'est inutile !)


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, je redis pas le parings et tout, parce que c'trop chiant et que vous vous en fichez (c'est le truc que personne ne regarde) donc tout est dit dans les chap' précédents ^^

 _ **Petit mot:**_ Salut, salut ^^ chapitre un peu tardif, mais c'est pas plus mal après tout :) pour moi, à partir d'ici j'ai l'impression que ma fic part en n'importe quoi. Donc j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira et que...bref ! bonne lecture x)

 _ **Pour les reviews:**_

 _ **Deamon13:**_ Pour les couples j'ai prévue du MidoTaka, MuraHimu, un fond de Aoki (malheureusement) et du AkaKuro en gros plan x) parce que c'est génial le AkaKuro :3

 _ **Shiaryuki Yukine:**_ Merci de m'avoir signalé ces gros problème x.x bref ! Je suis découverte, à la base la classe devait être la 2nd4 (parce que le 4 est le chiffre du malheurs au Japon) mais à cause d'un RP avec Lemon (que je publierai peut-être) on a décidé que ça serait la 2ndC x) en fait si ça se trouve tu t'en fiche complètement de l'histoire de cette classe x')

 _ **Pour les autres:**_ Merci, vos reviews me font super plaisirs ^^ je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit bien et j'espère que vous ne me laisserai pas tomber en cours de route :) ne pensais pas que vos commentaires tombent dans l'oreille d'une sourde alors n'hésitez pas ! :D

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade, il devait vraiment se méfier de ces élèves, or, si il avait décidé de devenir professeur, c'était justement pour enseigner à des adolescents avec qui il pouvait instaurer un lien de confiance. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisi une école prestigieuse et richissime. Mais apparemment, même dans ce genre d'endroit on pouvait croiser des énergumènes tel qu'eux. Deux heure en fin de matinée, c'était du lourd, généralement ils étaient infernaux à ce moment de la journée. Juste avant, il avait des terminales.

 **"-Kuroko !**

 **-Koganei-kun ?**

 **-C'est décidé ! Aujourd'hui je me lance !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Pour Mitobe.** _Confessa nerveusement le surveillant._

 **-Bonne chance alors, je suis vraiment content.** _Répondit gentiment son vis-à-vis._

 **-Merci !"**

Il vit son homologue partir heureux, cherchant son amour de toujours tandis que Kuroko.

Akashi avançait vers le premier gymnase, cette école était grande et ça n'avait pas que des bons points. Il pensa à ses cours, il n'avait rien oublié, pour ne pas changer, puis dériva sur son professeur principal. Kise avait été le premier à prendre le téléphone, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'ensuite ce soit Aomine puis Kagami pour enfin finir par lui.

 **"-Akashi ?** _s'inquiéta Midorima, Le susnommé leva la tête._

 **-Yo, Shintaro.**

 **-Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois.** _Reprocha le vert_

 **-J'étais dans mes pensées."**

Midorima soupira. À leur arrivée au vestiaire, ils virent une canette posée au milieu de la salle. Akashi arqua un sourcil et son compagnon remonta ses lunettes.

 **"-Eh Akashi, Midorima ! Takao a eut une super idée.** _les interpella Kise._

 **-Quoi donc ?** _Demanda le premier tandis que le second roulait des yeux._

 **-Celui qui shoote dans la canette a perdu.**

 **-Ouais, mais faudrait un gage.** _Répondirent Kagami et Aomine à l'union._

 **-D'accord ! Celui qui perd doit faire une déclaration !** _Proposa le blond._

 **-Intéressant."** _Fit Akashi._

Pour ajouter du défis, certains garçons essayaient d'arroser les autres qui, en plus de fuir l'eau, devait éviter la canette, malgré le fait qu'ils allaient sûrement se faire réprimander pour avoir arrosé les vestiaires, les garçons ne se privaient pas. Un élève bouscula Akashi qui fit tomber l'objet.

 **"-Oups, pardon Aka-**

 **-Ah ! Elle est tombée !"** _fit un autre élève._

Les membres de la génération miracles savaient qu'un Akashi ne perdait jamais, il avait sans doute pris l'opportunité de se faire pousser pour atteindre la canette. Le rouquin ferma les yeux.

 **"-Tu sais à quelle fille tu vas te déclarer ?"** _Ricana Takao, s'imaginant la scène._

Un sourire étira les lèvres du "chef" de la classe.

 **"-Je sais déjà à qui je vais faire ce canular."**

Le sport avec lequel la 2nd4 commençait était du tire à l'arc, où, évidemment, Akashi Seijuro excellait. Cette journée commencée bien. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Tout était si monotone: suivre les cours, réviser, avoir une interro, réussir avec un 100/100 et rebelote. Mais là, tout cela lui paraissait tellement plus amusant. Le roux s'approcha de Kise et lui chuchota:

 **"-Passe moi le portable quand le cours de sport finit, j'ai un enregistrement à faire.**

 **-Hein ? Ok ! mais tu me le rend après ?**

 **-Oui."**

Akashi comme Kise savait qu'il fallait commencer à mettre leur menace à exécution et remplir le téléphone d'informations intéressantes, le blond n'allait donc pas commencer à chipoter.

La récré de dix heure fixa une pause à Kuroko, qui devait, comme d'habitude, se préparer à LES affronter. Il entendit soupirer à ses côtés.

 **"-Juste après c'est à toi de les avoir.** _Plaignit la jeune femme._

 **-D'un côté tout le monde subit, les surveillants aussi.**

 **-En parlant de surveillant...** _La jeune femme se prit le menton entre son index et son pouce._ _ **I**_ **l ne le montre pas mais je vois bien que Koganei n'est pas dans son assiette. Étant donné que vous étiez souvent ensemble en ces temps-ci je pensais que tu pouvais peut-être me renseigner."**

Kuroko regarda la professeure de sport et resta bloqué quelques minutes.

 **"-Tu sais où il se trouve ?**

 **-Oh ! Euh...dans son bureau.**

 **-Merci."**

Le turquoise partit en direction du lieu dit, pressant un peu le pas, quand la porte du bureau de son ami lui dit face, il l'ouvrit un peu violemment.

 **"-Koganei-kun.** _l'interpellé leva la tête de ses documents._ **Tu lui as dis ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Alors ?**

 **-Ça s'est mal et bien passé.** _Il invita Kuroko à s'asseoir_. **Il ne me voit pas autrement que comme un ami. Mais on reste amis, c'est déjà ça.**

 **-J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il ressentait pareil.** _Murmura Kuroko, inaudible._

 **-Hm ?**

 **-Je t'invite à manger dimanche soir ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas, merci !"** _Lança joyeusement le brun._

Kuroko laissa très vite son collègue seul pour reprendre le travail qu'on lui avait confié: s'occuper des monstres qui lui servaient de classe principale.

Kagami montait distraitement les escaliers. Il se le demandait souvent: Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Car oui, ce que vivait leur professeur principal n'était que des préparatifs, mais en regardant bien, Kuroko (ils ne mettent plus de "Monsieur") n'avait rien fait. Il voulait simplement faire son travail. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

 **"-Il n'est pas différent de "lui", même sous ses airs d'ange.**

 **-Ouais je sais Aomine."**

Le roux serra les dents. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte. Le basané avait raison, ils étaient tous pareils, ils devaient leur rendre la pareille.

 **"-Entrez."** _fit la voix du professeur._

Les arrivants prirent place. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour les autres d'arriver.

 **"-Asseyez-vous. Alors maintenant, que faisons nous ?** _Tous étaient étonnés._ **Ah, j'ai une idée."**

Le professeur s'approcha d'un élève et lui confisqua un avion en papier.

 **"-Mettez vous au fond, j'aimeriez que vous en fassiez tous un."**

Les élèves attendirent les consignes d'Akashi qui, apparemment intrigué, accepta d'obéir. En deux/trois minutes la commande était prête, Kagami observa son avion. Était-il devenu fou ?

Kuroko avait déplacé les tables sur le côté et tiré des traits à la craie par terre. Il marqué maintenant les grands mouvements littéraires sur les traits. Il s'approcha alors des élèves et nota des noms de poètes.

 **"-Maintenant vous allez essayer de faire voler votre avion dans le mouvement d'où vient le poète."**

Blasé, Kagami lança le premier. Kuroko secoua négativement la tête.

 **"-Rha c'est bon ! J'ai lancé trop fort !** _Bougonna le tigre._

 **-Non justement, la bonne réponse est plus loin."**

Le baraqué marmonna dans sa barbe et vit d'autre avion voler vers les cases. C'est ainsi que quarante minutes passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Durant les une heure et vingt minutes qui restaient la classe fut calme, ce qui émerveilla l'adulte, certes ça ne marcherait pas tout les jours, mais au moins aujourd'hui il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Tout les élèves se précipitèrent pour aller manger. Enfin, ça, c'était ce que croyait Kuroko, il tourna la tête vers Akashi.

 **"-Qu'y-a-t-il ?**

 **-Juste quelque chose à vous dire en privé."** _Fit l'Empereur tout en fermant la porte avec la clef qu'il venait de prendre au professeur_

à Suivre !

Midorima: **Akashi ?**

 _ **BAM !**_

Akashi: * _Se retourne avec une trace rouge sur le visage_ * **Shintaro, ça t'embêterait de me dire quand il y a un obstacle ?**

Midorima: **Je pensais que tu l'avais vu, ce poteau. D'ailleurs...pourquoi il y a un poteau ici ?!**

Akashi: **En tout cas...** *l _e menace avec ses ciseaux_ * **ça reste entre nous, compris ?**

Midorima: **Je tiens à ma vie !**

* * *

 ** _Petit mot:_** Bon, ok pour l'exercice de Kuroko j'avais pas d'idée et c'est nul, mais c'est pas le plus important XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre VI

 ** _Note:_** _Hey ! Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à sortir ce chapitre pas spécialement long, mais c'est la vie x)_

 _Merci pour les reviews encore une fois (je ne le dirais jamais assez :p) et j'espère que vous allez aimer (je ne le dirais jamais assez parties 2) :3 donc bonne lecture et voilà ^^_

* * *

 **«- Seijuuro-kun, je t'écoute, mais pourrais-tu me rendre mes clefs ?  
\- Bien sûr.»**

Le rouquin s'approcha de son professeur qui tendais la main, attendant son dû. Mais le plus jeune ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là, ses doigts agrippèrent le poignet du turquoise et l'attira vers lui.

 **«- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?** _S'inquiéta le plus âgé._  
 **\- Ça fait un certain moment que j'y pense et je ne tournerais pas autour du pot : Vous me plaisez.»**

Kuroko le fixa droit dans les yeux, Akashi fronça alors les sourcils, le plus pâle regarda alors aux alentours.

 **«- Je ne comprends pas. À quel jeu joues-tu cette fois-ci ?  
\- Si les mots ne vous suffisent pas alors j'ajouterais des actes.»** _murmura l'adolescent._

L'enseignant lui tourna le dos et prépara ses affaires.  
 **  
«- Tu pourras déposer les clefs sur mon bureau après avoir ouvert la porte.  
\- Ça vous dégoûte ? **_le bleuté le regarda d'un air interrogateur._ **Le fait que nous soyons deux hommes.**  
 **\- Bien sûr que non,** _s'empressa d'assurer Kuroko avant que deux mains ne viennent se faufiler sous son T-shirt._ **Mais qu… Arrête Seijuuro-kun !»  
**  
Le professeur de japonais s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner, défiant du regard son élève qui infiltra sa main dans sa poche.

 **«- Sachez qu'on ne résiste pas à un Akashi impunément.  
\- Sache que c'est du harcèlement.  
\- Je vous déposséderez de tout, votre dignité, votre argent, vos envies et ainsi, vous serez mien.**

 **-Je peux porter plainte !**

 **-Vous serez soumis à mes désires…» murmura très doucement le rouge.**

Le moins âgé esquissa un mouvement dans sa poche avant de partir le sourire aux lèvres, laissant les clefs, sur la serrure après l'avoir ouverte, mais aussi un Kuroko complètement abasourdi, subjugué par les dernier mots de son élève. Sa matinée qui paraissait être extraordinaire... l'était vraiment. En soi, le reste de la journée semblait banale, sauf que, arrivé à son appartement, son trousseau ne comptait plus sa clé lui permettant d'entrer. Ses pensées allèrent instinctivement sur Akashi. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que lui, la faire tomber était impensable puisqu'il la laissé toujours accrocher à son petit trousseau et que celui-ci restait toujours fourré dans une poche de son sac, sauf que Kuroko ne pouvait pas accuser sans preuve, ce serait accuser à tort. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : appeler sur le seul numéro où il aurait l'un de ces six monstres. Quelqu'un décrocha, apparemment c'était Kise Ryota.

 **«- Allô, allô ? Ça va bien monsieur ?  
\- Bonsoir Ryota-kun, Seijuuro-kun a mes clés d'appartement n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Moi aussi, je vais bien !  
\- J'aimerai que tu répondes à ma question.  
\- Seulement si nous discutons un peu.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Faites comme moi et discutons un peu ! C'est méchant d'appeler rien que pour Akashicchi...  
\- Je vais très bien merci, tu es bien rentré ?  
\- Oui, j'allais prendre une douche avant que vous ne m'appeliez.  
\- Vraiment ? Je t'envie, moi je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. On m'a volé mes clés, je pense avoir ma petite idée de qui, si tu veux bien me confirmer.  
\- Ahah ! Pas mal, pas mal ! Qui soupçonnez-vous ?  
\- Seijuuro-kun.  
\- Je vais vous le dire...il savait que vous appelleriez. Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre ceci : "vous avez essayé de regarder dans votre boîte aux lettres ?" Voilà ! Bonne soirée !»  
**  
Sans prendre la peine de raccrocher Kuroko regarda l'endroit indiqué. En effet, une petite clé trônait sur le courrier du jour. "Il savait que j'allais appeler ? À croire qu'il sait toujours tout." Il entra, enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers sa chambre, afin de déposer ses affaires, mais dans sa chambre, ses yeux furent attirés par une ombre au fond de la pièce. Quand il alluma, il vit son élève.

 **«- Seijuuro-kun ?  
\- J'ai faillis attendre.  
\- Comment as-tu ouvert ?  
\- J'ai simplement fais un double des clefs.  
\- D'accord mais maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer chez toi. Et je changerai la serrure aussi.  
\- Je reste ici, je n'ai pas attendus pour rien. De plus, la compagnie vous déplaît-elle tant que ça ?  
\- La mauvaise, oui.  
\- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Bon, que fais-tu à manger ?  
\- Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer.  
\- Mais moi je me le permets. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.»**

Le jeune homme voulait le jeter dehors, un coup de pied au derrière, malheureusement, la violence et lui faisaient deux.

 **«- Tes parents ne diront rien ?  
\- Mon père est en déplacement.»**

Kuroko partit en direction de sa cuisine. Akashi le suivit un peu après, s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

 **«- En fait, il y a quelque chose qui m'agace particulièrement,** _lança le roux._  
 **\- Ça doit être rare.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner complètement. **  
**\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.  
\- Je suppose que tu le peux Tetsuya.»**

Le turquoise hoqueta, son élève s'était permis de l'appeler par son prénom.

 **«- Allons au restaurant.»**

Ce fut au tour d'Akashi d'être surpris. C'est bien ce qu'il disait, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner.

 **«- Vous invitez l'un de vos élèves les plus turbulents ?** _fit-il remarquer._  
 **\- Tu te méfies ?  
\- En effet.»**

Le plus vieux afficha un sourire avant de prendre son manteau.

 **«- À toi de voir si tu me suis ou non.»**

Il entendit Akashi soupirer, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui laissait pas trop le choix mais bon. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver un restaurant qui convenait aux critères : bon et pas trop cher non plus. Kuroko se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, assis en face à face, attendant qu'on les serve.

 **«- J'ai entendu dire que toi et les cinq autres faisiez du basket ball, vous êtes même surnommés la Génération Miracle".** commença l'enseignant.  
 **\- Hm,** _acquiesça Akashi._ **Mais ça devient de plus en plus ennuyeux pour nous tous, nous comptons arrêter.  
\- Vraiment ? J'étais allé au club de mon lycée, bien que ça ne soit pas utile. J'ai passé tout mon temps à m'entraîner et encourager mon équipe. Jamais je n'ai foulé le parquet pour un match. Vous ne devriez pas arrêter alors que vous avez du talent.»**

Akashi venait d'apprendre que Kuroko aimait le basket, qu'il le soutenait lui et son cinq majeur et qu'ils venaient d'être servis.

 **«- Passez nous voir alors.»  
**  
Kuroko ne donna pas de réponse trop hâtive, certes il voudrait bien les voir jouer, mais en même temps il les supportait déjà assez dans la semaine. Il opina finalement, trop curieux. Le repas continua avec divers sujets. Ils ne tardèrent pas et sortirent. Sauf que, sous leurs yeux ébahis, la pluie battante faisait rage.

 **«- Je vais appeler un taxi, attends-moi ici.»**

C'est ainsi que Kuroko partit à la recherche d'un taxi.

Akashi passait d'un pied à l'autre, le froid commençait à l'étreindre douloureusement. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait, ça lui apprendrait à faire confiance à un professeur. Son regard fut attiré par une voiture qui s'arrêta...un taxi. Il soupira et s'en approcha, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place au visage souriant de Kuroko. Akashi monta dans le véhicule.

 **«- Quelle est ton adresse ?»** _Demanda son professeur.  
_  
Plutôt que de répondre, Akashi donna l'adresse du turquoise au chauffeur et par la même occasion l'argent qui allait avec.

 **«- Tu as été bien long Tetsuya.** _fit Akashi d'une voix froide qui n'effraya pas le moins du monde Kuroko._  
 **\- Excuse-moi. J'ai trouvé ce chiot abandonné.** _s'excusa-t-il en montrant l'animal._  
 **\- Il sent le chien mouillé, ne l'approche pas de moi.»  
**  
Ils descendirent de la voiture au bout de dix minutes et se dépêchèrent pour rentrer chez le jeune professeur.

 **«- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller chez toi ?  
\- Certain.  
\- Bon, je vais te chercher un pyjama. Prends ma chambre.»**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Kuroko frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer qui arriva sans tarder.

 **«- Tiens, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop gra-  
\- Trop petit ?** _Rectifia Akashi._  
 **\- Euh...oui, trop petit.  
\- Nous faisons presque la même taille ça devrait aller.»**

Kuroko hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Akashi en déduisit qu'il partait se changer dans la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte et la petite tête du chiot en sortit, la langue pendante. Le rouquin se concentra au maximum pour se souvenir à qui cet animal ressemblait. Animal qui commença à s'approcher joyeusement de lui.  
 **  
«-Tetsuya.** _appela-t-il._  
 **\- J'arrive.»  
**  
L'interpellé passa sa tête dans l'entre bâillement de la porte.  
 **  
«- C'est bien ce que je me disais.»** _murmura le plus jeune._

Akashi lâcha un sourire.

« **\- Tu lui as trouvé un prénom ?** _Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le chiot qui léchait le roux tandis que son hôte secoua négativement la tête, attendri._ **Je te propose Nigo parce qu'il te ressemble.**  
 **\- Hum...vraiment ? C'est un joli prénom de toute façon et il a l'air d'aimer, alors pourquoi pas.»** _Fit l'enseignant en haussant les épaules_

Akashi s'installa dans le lit et tapota la place à ses côtés invitant non pas Nigo mais bel et bien Tetsuya.

 **«- On dort...à deux ?** _s'étonna Kuroko._ **  
\- Bien sûr.»**

L'enseignant ne mit pas plus de temps et s'installa aux côtés d'Akashi. Quand la lumière fut éteinte et la chambre plongée dans le silence, les deux garçons fermèrent les yeux. L'Empereur se rapprocha du fantôme et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

 **«- Seijuuro-kun ?** _Akashi le sentit tressaillir._ **  
\- C'était ton premier ?  
\- Oui, **murmura le turquoise. **  
\- Je dois être entreprenant et te faire peur. Nous le devons tous les six si nous ne voulons pas que ÇA recommence, vous êtes comme LUI, même si vous cachez bien votre jeu. C'est à cause des professeurs cette histoire, à cause des professeurs…»  
**  
Une fois sa tirade finie, Akashi tourna le dos à Kuroko qui, sois dit en passant, ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils s'endormir le cœur qui avait été léger en début de soirée devenu lourd, l'un de peur dû au mystère, l'autre aux souvenirs qu'il venait d'éveiller

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver un restaurant qui convenait au critères: bon et pas trop cher non plus.

Kuroko: J'ai entendu dire que toi et les cinq autres faisiez du basketball, vous êtes même surnom-

Akashi: *regarde la nourriture avec intérêt* alors voilà de quoi le bas-peuple se nourrit...

Kuroko: Seijuuro-kun, ne fais pas ton difficile s'il te plaît.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VII

 _ **Notes de l'auteure:**_ Voilà un autre chapitre ^^ (encore et encore, mais je suppose qu'on approche de la fin, courage ! XD) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que vous avez aimé et, si une idée ne vous plaît pas, comment vous l'auriez fais vous (si vous avez pas trop la flemme hein, mais comme y a toujours des courageux(ses) pour se lancer, autant demander !)

Ensuite, je suis très contente qu'autant de monde aime ma fic, ça a dépassé mes espérances, je l'avoue, alors continuez à me soutenir ! Ne me lâchez pas maintenant x)

Je commence enfin à m'habituer au site, je vous promets qu'un jour, je ferais une fic mieux XD

 ** _Réponses aux reviews:_**

 _ **Luce1999**_ : C'est vrai, mais bon il y a deux raison pour ne pas se rebeller contre Akashi 1: Il est trop beau ! 2: Je crois que personne ne tient à mourir par Akashi XD pas même les suicidaires ! Ma fic donne une mauvaise influence sur toi XD il faut pas tuer ta famille, sinon t'aura plus personne à embêter :o Moi j'ai ma p'tite Lemon que je peux emmerder, je te la prête si tu veux :')

 _ **CelesteViolette**_ : Quand on est bourges, on peut se permettre de faire des manières x) du coup, tu me perturbe, c'est quoi le mot que tu voulais dire ? x') encore plus mystérieux que "Lui" et "ça" ! XD

 _ **Olukkalp**_ : Après c'est pas un gros gros mystère :) c'est juste pour mettre en place une certaine partie importante de l'histoire ^^

 ** _Shirayuki Yukine_** : C'est sûr, Akashi, si c'est un resto avec 3 étoiles ça marche pas XD Koganei et Mitobe devraient être mentionnés dans quelques chapitres (ainsi qu'un autre couple pas difficile à deviner XD) c'est sûr que être embrassée par la perfection, c'est un rêve éveillé ! o.o

 _ **Ellie27**_ : Quoique fasse un prof c'est jamais joyeux :( entre les DM et les interros surprises XD même si je te rassure, ils n'ont pas cette attitude à cause d'une raison aussi débile XD AkaKuro c'est le couple incontournable *^*

 _ **Sandou**_ : Merci de m'avoir prévenue ! (j'suis pas douée, c'est normal !) j'essaierai de faire plus attention :D mais en tout cas, tu m'as sauvée ! (peut-être que j'exagère mais...non j'exagère pas XD)

 _ **Kookie29**_ : Contente que tu en veuilles encore, je ferais en sorte de captivée ton attention à jamais (n'aie pas peur hein xD). J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

 _ **Fudanshi**_ : Dès que j'ai vu ta review, j'ai tout de suite tapé "Karmen Teacher", en fait non, c'est juste une putain de grosse coïncidence XD je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça et quand j'ai lu le résumé je me suis dis "woaw...même le nom de la classe c'est la même !" x) en tout cas si je m'en étais inspiré, je l'aurai dis ! ;) Mais du coup, c'est un manga adapté en film, c'est ça ?

* * *

Quand Kuroko avait émergé, plus personne ne semblait être à ses côtés, dans sa maison non plus, il n'y avait pas la présence de son élève. Seul son nouveau chien qui attendait la nourriture qui devait lui être servie et qu'il n'avait même pas acheté. Il se prépara en quatrième vitesse afin de pouvoir acheter la nourriture pour chien. Il vit l'aller-retour jusqu'à la supérette. Avant de manger et repartir pour les cours, laissant son animal chez lui. Il arriva un peu en retard puis accepta ses élèves, c'est-à-dire le premier groupe de sa classe principale. Il se remémora sa veille avec Akashi et les dernières phrases qu'il lui avait dites. Centré sur cela, il avait du mal à donner un cours normal, plongeant dans ses questions dès qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, si seulement il n'y avait que ça, car il n'y avait pas que les paroles de Akashi qui le harcelait mais aussi...pourquoi son regard était systématiquement posé sur Akashi ? Pourquoi espérait-il dormir de nouveau avec son élève ? Son dernier cours, qu'il redoutait, arriva. Akashi et lui se fixaient, puis le turquoise dévia sur les amis du roux. Il ne regardait qu'eux six, laissant Haizaki et Hanamya squatter leur portable. Son regarde devait devenir vraiment insistant pour que Midorima ait cet air à la fois apeuré et dégoûté. Kuroko détourna son visage afin de regarder les deux autres.

 **"-Pourriez-vous ranger vos téléphones, nous sommes en cours.**  
 **-Ouais enfin, pas vraiment.** _lança Aomine._  
 **-Pardon ?"**

La basané se leva et s'avança avant de saisir violemment le bras du turquoise, le plus grand le tira jusqu'au placard avant de l'y enfermer.

 **"-Sors moi d'ici.**  
 **-T'as filmé Kise ?** _fit Aomine en l'ignorant._  
 **-Ouais ! Un prof qui se fait pas respecter, trop drôle !**  
 **-Nous on s'barre alors..."** _marmonna Haizaki qui se levait, suivit de Hanamya._

Kuroko entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il était seul avec les membres de la Génération Miracle.

 **"-Écoute sale pervers, tu crois qu'on a pas compris ?** _Cracha Kise._  
 **-Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez comprendre puisque moi-même je ne comprends pas.**  
 **-Fais pas semblant,** _grogna Kagami._ **Tu peux pas faire l'innocent après avoir dormis dans le même lit que ton élève."**

C'était pour ça que Akashi l'avait attendu chez lui ? En fait, il le testait... D'un côté Kuroko était déçu. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce groupe avait un bon fond. Son visage resta impassible, la seule chose qui changeait était que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

 **"-Je...**  
 **-Monsieur, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Restez juste tranquille pour que ça soit moins fatiguant."** _bailla Murasakibara._

Le professeur ferma les yeux. Lui aussi voulait que tout soit moins fatiguant, mais la vie n'était pas comme ça. Mais après avoir réussi à surmonter les coups bas de ses élèves, les messages qu'avait commencé à envoyer Kise et qu'il continuerait à recevoir par chacun d'eux, les remarques déplaisantes et l'inattention permanente de tous, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il voulait que tout s'arrête, Kuroko n'avait pas tout résolu et il ne leur avait pas renvoyé la politesse, ou du moins il ne l'avait fait qu'à moitié. Le turquoise tenta encore d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire, où il était roulé en boule. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortable.

 **"- 'aimerai sortir."** _lança-t-il enfin en élevant le ton._

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même. Le jeune enseignant se décida à sortir mais une main couvrit sa bouche et le tira en arrière. La victime se débattit un instant avant de sentir son pantalon s'abaisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Kuroko chercha à mordre son agresseur, mais la main trop collée à sa bouche l'en empêcha, il ne fit que saliver un peu plus. Il sentit des dents s'enfoncer dans son cou. Dans la salle, un cri de douleur fut étouffé. Des yeux hétérochromes l'observait à travers le portable qui filmait.

 **"-Tu dois bien savoir où se trouve ta place, Tetsuya."**

Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau, ils n'allaient pas le violer ?! Le pauvre enseignant gesticula, essayant tant bien que mal de se libérer, ses mains étaient à présent ligotées derrière son dos. Quelque chose se pressa un peu trop fort contre sa verge et Kuroko lâcha un gémissement plaintif, ce qui permit à Aomine d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa voie buccale.

 **"-Hm !"**

Kuroko tenta de se débattre mais la poigne d'Aomine était trop ferme, sans compter la main de Kise qui venait de déboucler son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à Midorima et Murasakibara, encore au fond de la pièce, mais le vert se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que le violet ouvrait un nouveau paquet de chips en profitant du spectacle. Akashi, impassible, se contentait de filmer, ses yeux hétérochromes semblant le transpercer de toute part. Kuroko lâcha un cri étouffé lorsque son boxer vint rejoindre son pantalon au sol tandis que Kise attrapait ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger d'avantage. Le rouge confia alors le portable à Midorima et s'approcha d'un pas félin du bleuté larmoyant. Ce dernier tenta une nouvelle de fois de reculer mais cela ne fit que resserrer d'avantage la prise d'Aomine sur ses poignets.

 **"-N'essayes pas de te débattre, Tetsuya.**

 **-Hm...!"**

Akashi colla alors son torse au sien et empoigna fermement son membre, ce qui fit violemment tressaillir Kuroko. Le rouge approcha son visage du sien, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et lentement, douloureusement, commença à pomper sa verge.

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, incapable de les détourner du regard pénétrant de Akashi, et lâcha un long gémissement lorsque son membre réagit malgré lui au traitement qu'on lui infligeait.

Sentant le sang affluer dans son sexe, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et seul Aomine l'empêchait encore de s'écrouler par terre. Les joues du bleuté devinrent de plus en plus rouges et ses gémissements de plus en plus fréquents.

 **"-Eh, Akashi, on dirait qu'il va bientôt jouir !** _lança Aomine._

 **-Oui, Daiki. Enlève ta main. je veux l'entendre.** _répondit Akashi._

Le basané s'exécuta aussitôt, laissant les plaintes de Kuroko emplir librement la pièce.

 **"-Aah... Arrêtez... hmm... je... aaah... je vais...**

 **-Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?** _ricana Akashi en accélérant le mouvement de sa main._

 **-N... Non...**

 **-Ah oui?**

 **-Aaah…"**

Le bleuté se cambra une ultime fois et se libéra dans la main du rouge dans un cri de plaisir.

ans sa voie buccale. Kise avait empoigné son entrejambe.

Kuroko regardait la salle, la respiration saccadée, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

 **"-N'oublie pas ce que l'on vient de te faire."** _lança Akashi en léchant ses doigts parsemés de semence._

Non, Kuroko n'allait sûrement pas l'oublier. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Il devait se changer les idées, il se rappela alors qu'il devait emmener des documents au grenier. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la salle dite, il s'approcha d'un endroit où quelques autres piles de paperasse lui firent face. Ne l'ayant pas vue, le jeune professeur trébucha sur une petite montagne de papier. Il se dépêcha de ramasser les feuilles qui traînaient par-ci par-là, sa main se bloqua lorsqu'il reconnut ses six élèves sur la photo de la une d'un journal. La sonnerie le fit sursauter, il cacha la page dans sa poche avant de descendre et partit vers son appartement. Kuroko en était conscient : il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Peut-être avait-il aimé... Un message du portable, qui était maintenant entre les mains d'Aomine, le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

 _ **"Si tu veux faire une partie de jambes en l'air dis-le moi hein !"**_

Kuroko soupira, d'un côté il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas passés à l'acte à proprement parlé ou alors, c'est simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas détesté. Kuroko secoua la tête, chassant ces vilaines pensées. Le turquoise ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Aomine et se contenta de sortir l'article de journal dans ses poches. "Les diablotins font la loi." Puis le petit paragraphe en bas "Six enfants de primaires qui accusent à tort leur professeur de les avoir "violés". Il allait continuer quand Nigo aboya, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure de manger. Tout en se préparant à manger et en servant son chien le jeune homme réfléchissait, ce journal, comment pouvait-on dire d'enfants qu'ils mentaient ? Surtout à ce niveau-là ! Kuroko s'installa à table. Et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient horribles avec leurs professeurs, pour ça que Akashi lui avait murmuré ces mots. Le turquoise regardait son assiette, ne sentant aucune faim. Ils se devaient de prendre les devants pour ne plus subir de nouveau cet enfer. Dégouté, il tendit la main vers le papier. Cet article parlait d'un certain Hirofumi Takashi qui enseignait en primaire, en CM1 précisément. Six de ses élèves se sont pleins d'attouchements, de violences et d'injures en leur encontre. L'affaire n'était pas allée plus loin, puisque soi-disant les enfants mentaient. Mais dans l'esprit de Kuroko il y avait anguille sous roche et il n'était probablement pas le seul à penser ça. Si ses élèves se comportaient ainsi envers les professeurs ce n'était pas pour rien, tout devait partir de cette histoire.

 _à Suivre._

Le jeune enseignant se décida à sortir mais...ne trouva qu'un bout de papier au sol, il le prit et lu

Kuroko: **"Essayez de nous trouver !" ?** * _jette le papier à la poubelle, sors de la classe et enferme les élèves_.* **qu'ils jouent à cache-cache sans moi !**

* * *

Bon, je ne souhaite qu'une chose: j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas dis..."oh mon Dieu, je fous quoi ici ?! ça part en live !" car sinon...mes inquiétudes se révèlerai être réelles ! Alors au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui n'ont pas baissé les bras :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde, nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ je vous le dis sincèrement: j'ai envie de l'arrêter :x du coup je vais essayer de bien la finir, mais je ne promets rien :p

 _ **Réponses aux reviews:**_

 ** _Ciel Saynen:_** Ouais, en fait faut que je fasses du rating M pour donner du travail à Lemon x) la plupart de mes travaux sont rating M :')

 ** _luce1999:_** J'ai vu le début de ta review ma réaction fut: TT-TT j'ai lu la suite et j'étais rassurée de ne pas avoir perdue une fan :) merci de me suivre !

 ** _Shirayuki Yukine:_** Oui, en fait le problème c'est que lorsque j'ai sortis le chapitre 1 de cette fic, les neuf autres étaient déjà prêt et tout ce que j'ai écris je l'avais fait au feeling, du coup je me doute que ce soit trop rapide :p du coup avec ta review je me suis décidée à un peu changer ce chapitre pour qu'il soit un peu moins rapide dans l'histoire, mais comme j'ai laissé la plupart de l'idée générale...ça donne ça quoi x)

 ** _Celeste Violette:_** Eh bien justement, voilà le prochain chapitre x) malheureusement pour le AoKi c'est pas maintenant :x

 ** _Ellie:_** Je vais bien merci et toi ? x) oui j'ai eu peur, faut pas faire ça ou je risque de mourir jeune :') ouais mais ça c'est pas encore LE lemon que tu attends x) tu verra bien si ça s'arrangera ^^ (P.S: j'ai toujours raison, je suis absolue !...non, non je récupère pas les phrases d'Akashi XD)

Merci à tout les autres ! :D

* * *

Chapitre VIII:

Kuroko fit quelques recherches sur ce Takashi Hirofumi. Apparemment, du jour au lendemain il était devenu millionnaire, grâce au loto et sa dernière classe fut celle qui contenait la "Génération Miracle". C'était un homme simple et plutôt gentil, du moins, en dehors de ce que les six enfants avaient dit sur lui. Ce trait de caractère avait dû bien l'aider pour s'en sortir durant le procès, en plus de l'argent... En tout cas, l'ancien professeur ne paraissait pas se sentir en danger, puisque Kuroko le retrouva sans réelle difficulté. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'après sept ans, cet homme devait penser que plus personne ne se souvenait de cette affaire. Il nota toute les informations dans un calepin avant de reprendre son téléphone et de répondre à un jeune garçon bien pervers.

 _ **Kuroko**_ **: "Non merci, cependant j'aimerai donner rendez-vous à la "Génération Miracle" c'est possible ?"**

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse.

 _ **Aomine**_ **: "Pourquoi ?"**

Il était évident qu'ils se méfiaient de lui.  
 **  
** _ **Kuroko**_ **: "J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous."  
** _ **Aomine**_ **: "Par rapport à ce matin ? Allez porter plainte si vous voulez."  
** _ **Kuroko**_ **: "Ce n'est pas à ce propos."  
** _ **Aomine**_ **: "J'en parle à Akashi."  
**  
Kuroko crut tout d'abord qu'il n'allait pas réponde, quand son téléphone vibra, il se précipita pour le prendre entre ses fin doigts.

 _ **Aomine**_ **: "Où et quand ?"  
** _ **Kuroko**_ **: "Je vous laisse le choix."  
** _ **Aomine**_ **: "Samedi après les cours devant le lycée."  
**  
Évidemment ils avaient choisi un endroit bondé.

 _ **Kuroko**_ **: "D'accord."**

Le turquoise se sentait vexé que ses élèves soient méfiant à ce point, après tout c'était à lui d'être dans cet état d'esprit. Ils l'avaient touché et, aussi plaisant que cela soit, son accord n'avait pas était donné. Mais quand une image d'un petit Akashi se faisant violer lui traversa l'esprit et il prit son portable, furibond. Il composa le numéro pour joindre Aomine qui décrocha presque instantanément.

 **"-Hm...qu'est-ce qui se passe monsieur ?  
-Je préfères que l'on se voit maintenant finalement.  
-Akashi a dit samedi midi.  
-Pourquoi vous vous méfiez tous ? Il n'est pourtant que dix-neuf heure, vous êtes plus nombreux et plus forts que moi, je ne comprends pas...  
-Akashi vous trouve imprévisible, et quand quelqu'un est imprévisible aux yeux d'Akashi, forcément, on se méfie tous.  
-Et comment je fais pour avoir votre confiance ?  
-... J'en parle à Akashi.  
-Tu rapportes tout à Akashi ?  
-Même si ça me plais pas spécialement, c'est lui le chef."**

Le basané raccrocha alors tandis que le bleuté lâcha un soupire. Si Akashi refusait ? Dans ce cas, il devrait attendre le samedi. Le jeune adulte ferma les yeux, attendant une petite sonnerie qui puisse l'informer de ce qu'allait faire les six élèves. Tout paraissait calme, tout même lui, pourtant le professeur était loin d'être calme. Un petit bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

 **"-Allô ?  
-Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il a accepté.  
-Très bien, je vous attends pour dix-neuf heure trente devant le lycée.  
-Hm, acquiesça son homologue."  
**  
Après la conversation, une tonne de question assaillit Kuroko, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. D'ailleurs, cette histoire ne le concernait nullement. Le jeune professeur se mit en route, en ouvrant sa porte, l'air frais s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Le soleil se couchait, emmenant égoïstement sa chaleur. Sans plus de cérémonie, le turquoise ferma la porte et partit. Cette soirée se trouvait être riche en doutes. Sous son masque d'impossibilité, Kuroko était des plus stressé. Ses élèves allaient peut-être le violer plus sérieusement, pensant qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon. Le professeur secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il avait confiance en eux, ils n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes en réalité. Juste des jeunes garçons brisés étant enfants. Son trajet s'était finit et il descendit de sa voiture. Il était sans doute arrivé avant ses élèves, laissant donc son esprit vagabonder. Ils étaient beaux et biens formés, la nature les avaient gâtés. C'était plus une chance de s'être fait touché par eux qu'autre chose. S'ils savaient... peut-être que ses élèves prendraient une certaine distance. Kuroko afficha un petit sourire, ils arrêteraient de l'embêter du coup.

 **"-Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?"** _Fit une voix fluette._

Le professeur releva la tête et trouva Kise.

 **"-Bonsoir Ryota-kun."**

Le concerné fit une moue vexée, sans doute parce qu'il avait été ignoré. Avant que la discussion (inutile) ne continue, Aomine, Kagami et Akashi arrivèrent.

 **"-Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? Demanda Kagami.  
-Nous n'attendons pas Shintaro-Kun et Atsushi-Kun ?  
-Pas la peine, Shintaro est avec Kazunari. Et Atsushi ne voulait pas, il a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un." **_répondit Akashi._

D'un côté, il semblait que le violet et le vert étaient ceux qui avaient passé le cap, contrairement aux quatre autres. Ils s'étaient raccrochés à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Chose qui rassura Kuroko. Afin de donner des réponses aux quatre adolescents, le professeur leur tendit l'article de journal.

 **"** - **Je voudrais simplement des explications à ce propos."**

Akashi prit le papier entre ses fins doigts et les trois autres se rapprochèrent du rouge pour voir. Le plus petit des quatre fronça les sourcils.

 **"-Où as-tu eut ça ?** _Questionna-t-il._  
 **-Je veux une réponse.** _insista le turquoise._  
 **-Pourquoi on te la donnerai ?** _Lança Aomine, méfiant._  
 **-Parce que je veux vous aider.  
-Nous aider ? **_Ria nerveusement Kise._  
 **-Oui.  
-Alors quitte ton boulot. **_déclara Kagami._  
 **-Non."**

La tension monta d'un cran, Kuroko n'avait répondu qu'avec de réponse brèves.

 **"-Je l'ai eu dans le grenier du lycée. Sachez que le travail d'un professeur est d'être un repère pour ses élèves, je ne suis pas comme cette ordure. Je vous laisse vous concerter, je suis dans ma voiture.** _Dit-il en pointant du doigt son véhicule._  
 **-Tu veux nous aider après ce que l'on t'as fait ?** _demanda Akashi._ **J'en doute fort…**  
 **-Et bien tu ne devrais, car ce n'est pas mon genre de laisser tomber quelqu'un.** **De plus, ça vous fera une dette envers moi."**

Sur ces mots, Kuroko prit la direction de sa voiture et attendit, laissant les élèves fulminer.

 **"-Putain ! Ça fait chier, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut lui faire confiance.** _jura Aomine._  
 **-C'est sûr qu'il a rien à voir avec l'autre mais…"** _répondit Kise._

Un ange passa, laissant à chaque membre du groupe le temps de réfléchir.

 **"-On lui en parle ? De toute façon il a déjà tout découvert.** _murmura Kagami, mal à l'aise._  
 **-Allons-y,** **je veux voir jusqu'où va-t-il aller pour nous "aider"** **"** _lança Akashi en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Kuroko._

Le professeur lisait un livre qu'il avait commencé il y a quelques jours. Il sursauta quand il entendit frapper au carreau. Il ouvrit la portière et descendit.

 **"-Alors ?  
-Rentrons dans votre voiture, c'est mieux pour discuter."** _ordonna Akashi._

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kuroko, qui était au volant, se tourna vers eux. Akashi était devant à côté de lui et les trois derniers à l'arrière.

 **"-Ce qui est écrit dans le journal est faux,** raconta Kagami. **Nous n'avons pas menti. Ce professeur nous retenait toujours à la fin des cours** **pour...enfin voilà quoi..** **. Un jour IL s'en est pris plus violemment que d'habitude à Kise, on s'est enfuis et on a voulu porter plainte. Les policiers n'ont rien voulu entendre, ils devaient avoir des preuves** **pour l'arrêter** **.** **Et on a découvert** **qu'un des hauts gradés était ami avec le prof. Quand on leur a fournis des preuves il a enquêté seulement pour la forme. Les journalistes s'en sont mêlés et en échange de laisser le prof en liberté, le père d'Akashi a demandé à faire taire les médias. Il ne voulait pas d'une honte sur sa famille avec un garçon qui s'était fait violer.  
-On l'a jamais revu, l'autre connard. Et d'ailleurs tant mieux !** _S'énerva le basané._  
 **-** **Au** **contraire, je pense que c'est ce que vous voulez : le revoir et régler vos comptes une bonne fois pour toute."**

Le professeur fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit une pochete.

 **"-En faisant mes recherches, j'ai trouvé ses coordonnées. Il faut dire qu'il ne se cache pas.**

 **-Sérieux ?! Allons lui botter le cul maintenant !**

 **-Non…y aller à l'improviste ne nous aidera en rien."**

 _à Suivre ! :)_

Kise: **Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?**

Kuroko: **Ce n'est pas très gentil mais je me disais juste que tu as vraiment une tête d'idiot comparé aux autre.**

Kise: **Vous êtes pas sérieux ?!** * _larme aux yeux_ *

* * *

 ** _Petit mot de fin:_ ** Voilà, alors maintenant ils ont réellement un but ! XD


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut à tous ! (oui, ça fait longtemps ^^) je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous :D j'espère qu'il plaira :3**_

 **Kama-chan59:** Désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux T.T mais pour le AkaKuro, grâce à ce chapitre, il devrait pouvoir se développer nettement plus rapidement ^^

 **Izallynn:** Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des reviews toutes gentilles comme la tienne :D

 **ellie27:** Oh merci ! :3 juste pour ça je l'arrêterais pas ! (enfin...j'espère...) en plus tu es là depuis le début, vraiment, merci beaucoup ! :)

 **Kookie29:** J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite :s merci !

 **luce1999:** Tu me rassure alors, parce que les fans, c'est sacré ! :3 du coup, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^

 **Shirayuki Yukine:** Je me demande si un prof comme Kuroko existe :o si oui, j'aimerai bien tomber dessus x) par contre les prof comme Takashi...faut les exterminer ! :c

 **CelesteViolette:** Tu m'en vois ravie, je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise cette fic' :3 et j'espère que ça continuera d'être le cas !

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent ! 

* * *

Chap VIII:

Cela faisait deux heures que Kuroko s'évertuait à ses recherches sur Takashi Hirofumi. Bien entendu il avait trouvé quelques petits réseaux sociaux où l'homme apparaissait, mais aucune réelle information pouvant indiquer un dérapage. Évidemment, le bleuté n'était pas inspecteur, mais tout de même, ce Hirofumi semblait presque être une personne lambda. Il soupira, puis un rire discret s'éleva derrière lui.

 ** **"** -Salut, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Seijûrô-kun...«monsieur» je te pries.** _Rectifia le bleu._

 **-Prie moi donc, ça ne changera rien.** **"**

Le plus âgé soupira de nouveau.

 ** **"** -Au fait, peut-être que tu me renseignera, sais-tu pourquoi Himuro-san a arrêté d'être prof ?**

 **-Non, je ne connais pas personnellement ce prof, enfin, par rapport à certains.** _Le rouge lança un regard à son enseignant._ **Mais j'ai tout de même ma petite idée.** **"**

Le professeur faillit lui demander quelle était sa «petite idée», mais une ombre engloutit les deux garçons avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

 ** **"** -Aka-chin, tu as trouvé les livres que tu voulais ?**

 **-Tiens...en parlant du loup...oui, allons-y Atsushi.** **"**

Kuroko ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé de Murasakibara avec Akashi. Tout en haussant les épaules, le bleuté se remit à faire ses recherches, répondant vaguement aux salutations de ses élèves.

Dimanche arriva et Kuroko dû se préparer pour le rendez-vous avec Koganei. Le bleuté se massa les tempes. Il devait encore corriger une tonne de copie, trouver des infos sur l'homme qui avait touché à ses élèves et réconforter son ami et collègue. Il aurait tout donné pour dormir au moins une demi-heure. Il sortit de chez lui, essayant de se donner un maximum de courage pour affronter son...terrible destin ! (euh…) son programme très chargé. Lorsque, une fois dehors, une bouffée d'air frais lui parvint, Kuroko décida de prendre son courage à deux main. Se dirigeant vers le lieu de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire devant le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi, le bleuté croisa Mitobe, l'air un peu dépité.

 ** **"** -Mitobe-kun, c'est toi ?**

 **-…?**

 **-** **Que fais-tu ici ? …Oh attends, écris ce que tu veux dire sur ton téléphone, ce sera mieux.** **"**

Après avoir vaguement «discuté» avec son collègue, Kuroko appris que celui-ci cherchait Koganei. Le bleuté pus alors remarquer que sa première intuition était la bonne. Réfléchissant un instant, une idée germa dans sa tête. Pris d'un élan d'espoirs, l'enseignant guida Mitobe jusqu'au restaurant où il devait se rendre.

 **"** **-Bonne chance Mitobe-kun.** **"**

Le susnommé hocha la tête avant de se retourner, montrant son téléphone. «Comment ça «bonne chance» ?» Mais avant d'avoir sa réponse, Kuroko avait disparut.

Malgré tout, le muet (?) entra dans le lieu du rendez-vous où il repéra bien vite son ami.L Koganei le regardait, incrédule tandis que Mitobe s'approchait de la table.

 **"** **-Eh...salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là...?** **"**

La porte claqua tandis que dans l'ombre, deux silhouettes s'entrelaçaient à la fois sauvagement et tendrement.

 **"** **-Mi-Mitobe, allons plutôt dans ma chambre...** **"** _Murmura le surveillant._

Akashi regarda dans les yeux son homologue, dont les yeux étaient fuyant.

 ** **"** -Atsushi, je te demande simplement si il y a quelque chose entre lui et toi. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué.**

 **-Mais, Aka-chi, pourquoi tu veux le savoir.**

 **-Car j'ai bien remarqué** **les œillades que vous vous êtes lancés lorsqu'on l'a croisé.** **"**

Le violet commença à entamer son paquet de chips, il fut bien vite stopper par Akashi qui le lui confisqua.

 ** **"** -Réponds Atsushi.**

 **-** **Je ne te demande rien pour Kuro-chin et toi...** bougonna le plus grand.

 **-** **Pardon ?** Le rouge fronça les sourcils.

 **-** **D'accord, je vais te le dire…** _Murasakibara sembla réfléchir._ **ça s'est passé hier.** **"**

* * *

Murasakibara sortit sa tête des buissons, il était là. Une jeune femme discutait avec lui ce qui fit grogner le géant. Il avait fait l'effort de le suivre jusqu'à ce bar, ce n'était pas pour le voir discuter avec cette fille superficielle ! Intérieurement, ça faisait rager le violet de voir son professeur d'anglais sourire à cette pimbêche. Himuro salua poliment la jeune femme puis se dirigea vers les buissons, ce qui étonna son élève, le brun avait l'air sobre, il ne pouvait pas venir vomir. Peut-être un besoin pressant ?

 **"** **-Que fais-tu ici Atsushi ? Tu devrais être chez toi à réviser mon cours.** _ricana Himuro._

 **-Muro-chin me savait ici ?**

 **-Un grand dadet comme toi dans les buissons, ça se repère.** **"**

Murasakibara afficha une moue adorable qui fit sourire encore plus le professeur d'anglais.

 **"** **-Bon, je vais te raccompagner.** proposa le charmant brun.

 **-Non, je veux que tu me paie un restaurant, comme Kuro-chin et Aka-chin.**

 **-Kuroko-kun a invité Seijuuro-kun au restaurant ?** S'étonna l'adulte.

 **-Hm. Alors, on va à quel restaurant ?**

 **-** **T** **u es incorrigible, allez viens je t'emmène dans mon resto préféré.** **"**

Le plus grand de taille afficha un sourire satisfait. Tandis que Himuro craignait pour sa fin de mois qui aller s'avérer rude. Il laissa son invité commander. Pour sa part, le brun ne prit qu'un verre de vin rouge. À son grand étonnement, son homologue n'avait pas commandé plus que ça.

 **"** **-Tu n'as pas faim ?** _Demanda Himuro._

 **\- Hm... je ne veux pas que tu meurs de faim.**

 **-Pardon ?** _s'étonna le professeur qui allait décidément de surprise en surprise._

 **-Si à la fin du mois tu n'as plus d'argent et que tu peux plus manger, tu vas mourir et je veux pas.** _murmura Murasakibara._

 **-Merci Atsushi.** **"**

L'adulte lui caressa la tête. Le violet remarqua que son professeur d'anglais n'ajoutait pas de "-kun" à la fin de son prénom et que même si, en tant qu'élève, il le tutoyait, ça ne dérangeait pas l'adulte. Le violet retira la main de son vis-à-vis.

 **"** **-** **J** **e ne suis pas chien, ni un enfant.** _bouda-t-il._

 **-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.** **"**

Après avoir fini le repas, Murasakibara regarda le ciel, visiblement heureux. Il aimait beaucoup son professeur, mais pas en tant qu'ami, à chaque fois le brun lui faisait exploser le cœur. Une sensation vraiment bizarre.

 ** **"** -Après on doit aller chez toi. Comme Aka-chin et Kuro-chin.**

 **-Kuroko-kun a invité Seijuuro-kun chez lui ? S'étonna Himuro, avec une impression de déjà-vu.**

 **-Hm.**

 **-Et tes parents ?**

 **-J'ai dit que je dormais chez Mido-chin.** **"**

Himuro soupira, sachant pertinemment que son poste de professeur était mis en danger. Il conduisit le grand élève jusqu'à chez lui. Ils entrèrent dans le salon.

 ** **"** -On doit dormir ensemble aussi.**

 **-Kuroko-kun a invité Seijuuro-kun à dormir avec lui ? Non, le vrai problème c'est... tu comptes faire pareil qu'eux ? Et comment tu sais ça ?**

 **-Aka-chin nous en a parlé, parce qu'il fallait le tester. Apparemment il est pareil que "lui" mais moi je ne le pense pas.**

 **-"lui" ?**

 **-Et non, je ne ferais pas comme eux.** **"**

Le grand enfant se pencha vers son hôte et lui vola un chaste baiser.

 **"** **-Atsushi ?!** hoqueta le brun.

 **-Tu n'as pas aimé ?**

 **-Là n'est pas la question...nous n'avons pas le droit, je risque de me faire punir.**

 **-Mes punition sont bien pire que les leurs.** **"**

Murasakibara allongea soudain Himuro sur le canapé et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur d'anglais, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il se débattit faiblement et tenta de se dégager mais le violet saisit fermement son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche, en profitant pour glisser sa langue dans l'ouverture. Le brun lâcha un léger gémissement tandis que le géant explorait avidement sa cavité buccale, soupirant son nom contre sa bouche. La sensation dépassait tous ses fantasmes. C'était humide et chaud, et tellement plus sucré que ses lèvres. La langue de Himuro vint alors caresser timidement sa jumelle pour la rejoindre dans une danse effréné, érotique et sensuel. Murasakibara brisa leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle et frotta ses hanches plus fortement contre celle du professeur, le laissant sentir son érection. Himuro laissa échapper un long gémissement tandis que le violet déposait des baisers papillons dans son cou.

 **"** **-Att... Attends, Atsushi... On... On ne peut pas...** **"**

Le géant s'arrêta et surplomba le brun de son imposante stature, le regard empli de désir.

 **"** **-Mais moi je veux Muro-chin.** **"** lança-t-il en glissant ses mains sous son pull.

Il vint taquiner ses tétons, se délectant du couinement de surprise que laissa échapper le brun.

 **"** **-Non... On ne... aaah... peut... hmm... pas...** **"** gémit ce dernier sans conviction.

Sourd à ses supplications, Murasakibara ôta définitivement le haut de son professeur et l'observa avec gourmandise, comme s'il faisait face à la plus appétissante des friandises. Il parsema de baisers le torse finement musclé du brun et les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de ce dernier sonnèrent à ses oreilles comme un encouragement. Il lui imprima çà et là plusieurs suçons violacés sur sa peau pâle, laissant courir ses mains sur ses muscles entretenus.

Collant son corps au sien, le violet vint quémander l'entrée de la bouche du brun, qui desserra les lèvres malgré lui. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser humide tandis que les mains du géant glissaient lentement vers la ceinture de Himuro, qui frémit d'appréhension. La langue du plus grand traça un chemin humide jusqu'à l'obstacle protégeant l'objet de ses désirs avant de le dépouiller enfin de son bas, laissant le professeur en caleçon.

Celui-ci, gêné, tenta de se dissimuler mais le violet saisit ses mains dans les siennes et lui vola un autre baiser avant d'enlever son propre t-shirt, laissant admirer à son futur amant ses muscles saillants. De nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur les joues déjà cramoisies du bilingue tandis que Murasakibara reprenait là où il s'était arrêté : à l'aine du professeur. Il vint embrasser le nombril de ce dernier puis plongea son visage entre ses cuisses, les constellant de baisers humides, évitant soigneusement sa virilité.

Lentement, il fit descendre le dernier vêtement le long des fines jambes du brun, qui gémit d'appréhension. Faisant face à la verge tendue, le géant l'observa avec une curiosité enfantine puis vint la titiller doucement du bout de la langue, guettant les réactions de son aîné. Ce dernier lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir et le violet conclut qu'il pouvait continuer son traitement. Saisissant la virilité entre ses longs doigts, il exerça quelques va-et-vient avant de la prendre complètement en bouche. Himuro lâcha un cri de plaisir et plongea inconsciemment ses mains dans la chevelure violette de son cadet. Le géant vint lécher son membre érigé sur toute sa longueur et le brun rejeta la tête en arrière, au comble du plaisir. Jamais il n'avait connu de sensations aussi délicieuses. Murasakibara était-il devenu aussi doué en dévorant toutes ces friandises ? La langue de ce dernier lui procurait tellement de bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Quand le violet s'attaqua à ses testicules, le professeur crut se noyer dans la luxure. C'était bon, si bon... Dieu, était-ce possible de ressentir autant de bien ? Alors qu'il se sentait atteindre le point de jouissance tant attendu, le plus grand s'arrêta et releva la tête, délaissant le membre du brun qui laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

Murasakibara lui présenta alors trois doigts que Himuro fixa avec un air étonné avant de virer à l'écarlate. Il ouvrit timidement les lèvres et prit en bouche les membres de son ami, les humidifiant du mieux qu'il peut tandis que le violet ôtait son propre bas avec son autre main (ce qui doit être vachement compliqué d'ailleurs). Il leva les yeux sur son futur amant qui avait les joues rouges, un filet de salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres pulpeuses, et, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, lui arracha presque violemment ses doigts humides. Il en glissa un premier dans l'antre du bilingue, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais ça n'était pas bon non plus. Il poussa un couinement de douleur au deuxième doigt et essaya de s'habituer à cette présence en lui.

Laissant le temps au brun de se détendre, le violet déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci et vint plonger son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum entêtant. Il entama enfin un mouvement de ciseaux, écartant les chairs de son anus et ajouta finalement un troisième doigt. Le professeur lâcha étouffa de peu un cri de douleur, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux que le cadet vint immédiatement sécher de ses lèvres, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Himuro se détendit peu à peu, relâchant progressivement ses muscles pour laisser son élève le préparer à sa venue future. Le géant commença à bouger lentement ses doigts et arracha une plainte à son partenaire, mélangeant plaisir et douleur. Il continua lentement jusqu'à lever les yeux sur son professeur. Il avait les yeux mi-clos embrumés par le plaisir, des larmes perlants à leur coin, les joues rosies par la chaleur et l'envie, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court, haletant… Ses gémissements percutaient ses oreilles dans une douce mélodie qui traversait son corps, faisant frémir le géant. Ce dernier, bien que rêvant de le pénétrer, attendit patiemment que son aîné s'habitue totalement aux intrus. Quand ce moment arriva enfin, Murasakibara ôta ses doigts et se positionna devant l'antre de Himuro, qui déglutit.

 **"** **-Muro-chin n'a pas à avoir peur.** _le rassura-t-il._

 **-Je... Je n'ai pas peur...**

 **-Respire...** **"**

Et avant que le brun ne se rétracte, le violet se glissa lentement en lui, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre chaude tant désirée. Le bilingue s'accrocha si fort au canapé que ses phalanges blanchirent. Malgré la préparation, ça restait douloureux et quelques larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Le géant s'arrêta immédiatement, n'aimant pas voir son amant ainsi contracté de douleur et le laissa s'habituer à sa présence bien plus imposante que trois doigts.

Lorsqu'il sentit son partenaire se détendre, il se pencha sur lui et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant, le rassurant autant que possible. Quand il le sentit près, Murasakibara commença à bouger. D'abord lentement, régulièrement, laissant une pause entre chaque mouvement, puis, petit à petit, il accélèrera la cadence. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents tandis qu'il plongeait toujours profondément dans son amant. Le brun, maintenant bien habitué au violet, commença à lâcher des gémissements de plaisir, bientôt transformés en cris. Himuro avait du mal à respirer, la sensation du membre dur en lui, lui faisait tourner la tête, il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer, Murasakibara était partout sur lui. Ce dernier se redressa et attrapa les cuisses du brun dans ses grandes mains et les souleva pour favoriser la pénétration. Il heurta alors un point en lui qui faillit le faire s'étrangler de plaisir.

 **"** **-Aaah… Atsu… Atsushi !** **"**

Le violet se retira alors du bilingue pour venir refrapper précisément ce même point avec plus de force. Le professeur hurla de plaisir tandis qu'un coup butoir venait claquer la peau de ses hanches contre ses fesses, percutant toujours plus fort sa prostate sensible.

 ** **"** -Hmm... Encore Muro-chin.**

 **-Atsushi ! Plus… plus fort, Atsushiii !** **"**

Ce dernier accéda à sa requête donnant à chaque coup de reins une impulsion plus forte, plus rapide encore que la précédente, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de son coéquipier. L'expression de son visage était tellement irrésistible qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre possession de ses lèvres, ravalant les cris de plaisir que le brun ne tentait même plus de réprimer. Himuro se serait tellement fort autour de lui qu'il avait l'impression de jouir à chaque fois qu'il entrait profondément dans son intimité. L'étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée, de plus en plus sauvage. Pour augmenter le plaisir de son ami, le violet prit son membre en main pour y appliquer des mouvements de va-et-vient qui fit danser des étoiles devant les yeux du professeur.

Lorsque les coups de reins du plus grand se firent de plus en plus désordonnés, tous deux comprirent qu'ils ne tiendraient pas plus longtemps. Un dernier coup puissant, précis et profond provoqua la jouissance de l'aîné qui lâcha un cri de plaisir en se libérant entre leurs deux torses. Il se resserra délicieusement autour du violet qui atteint à son tour le septième ciel.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du brun qui, pleinement satisfait de leur étreinte, serra son amant contre son torse tandis que le violet embrassait doucement ses cheveux noirs de jais. Le professeur se tourna pour lui faire face et se blottit contre son élève, serein contre son corps imposant.

Sur le torse de son élève, le brun écoutait les battements du cœur de son élève, il afficha un dernier sourire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **"** **-Voilà, je t'ai tout raconté.** _Fit le géant tout en baillant._

 **-Je ne t'avais pas demandé les détails. Enfin bon...en gros, tu as couché avec un prof. Tu sais que c'est interdit au moins ?**

 **-On a trouvé une solution, il n'y a plus de problème à ce niveau là.**

 **-Une solution ?**

 **-Il n'est plus prof.** **"**

Le rouge se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il aimait ce prof particulièrement, bien qu'il remplissait son rôle à merveille, c'était autre chose. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Cela se révéla vrai lorsque, au bout d'une semaine, leur nouveau professeur fit irruption. Des cheveux runs noués en queue de cheval basse, des yeux noirs sans particularité. La seule originalité qu'il avait restait sa boucle d'oreille brillant au soleil.

 **"** **-Je me présente, je** **suis votre nouveau professeur d'anglais, Takeshi Hirofumi.** **"**


End file.
